The League for Peace
by Lost Girl 02
Summary: Modern world AU. The League is an international organization dedicated to keeping crime out of the world. But when their relatives decide to enter the picture, young love and drama just raises the stakes for the League and the Team.
1. Chapter 1

**I always wanted to do an AU fic and so this idea just popped into my head. The time period is roughly around Season 2, ages transfer accordingly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_'Zatanna!' Someone called out._

_'Zatanna!'_

* * *

"ZATANNA!" Her father roared and she sat bolt upright in her bed. "Hurry up! We are going to be late.

Zatanna groaned, but rubbed her eyes and started to get out of her bed. She walked over to the mirror. "Ugh, I really have to get my own place. I mean: nineteen and still living with my dad? He won't even let me go away for college! Of course he wouldn't let me move out, especially not after...after..."

_A boy with dark glasses and darker hair._

_A cocky smile and an echoing laugh._

_Fireworks flashing in the air, close to the rooftop._

Zatanna shook her head, cold sweat running down the back of ehr neck, her face paler than normal. _What was that?_

"Zatanna," her father called again. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," she yelled back. "Be right there!"

Zatanna scrambled to throw on some clothes and run a brush through her curly, black hair.

She ran down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and dashed outside to where her father was waiting.

"The car is almost here," he said curtly. "Try and remember all of the board members names."

"I will. Don't worry," Zatanna said. "It's not like I'm just going to forget some of the best people in my life!"

"I heard that."

A limousine pulled up and her father got in without a moment's hesitation. "Are you coming Miss?" The driver asked, and Zatanna nodded, stepping into the spacious car.

_Guess we know that someone on the board still has some deep pockets,_ Zatanna thought, looking back at the run-down apartment building they had just pulled away from. _'Cause there is no way we could afford this on a magician's salary. Or two, if my dad would let me_..."

"Zatanna!" her father said, snapping her out of her reverie. "We're almost there. Are you sure you're okay to see...these people again?"

"I'm fine Dad," she said, shrugging off his concern. "Are you okay with _letting_ me see certain people again?"

"Most of them, I'm fine with you seeing," her father's voice dropped to a mumble. "Just the one."

"I'll be fine. What are you so worried about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," her father snapped, and stayed silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

_Bzzz! Bzzzzz!_

A hand flopped out from under the quilt and slammed on top of the snooze button. The young man opened one bright blue eye, groaned, and rolled over onto his back.

"Master Richard," a man's voice called through the door. "It is time to get up now. We will be landing in less than half an hour."

"Thanks Alfred!" he called back. "I'll be down in a second!"

He got out of his bed, threw on some jeans and a hoodie, and trudged into the kitchen where his uncle, Bruce, was waiting for him.

"What do you want Bruce?" Dick asked, rummaging through the fridge for something to eat.

"I wanted to make sure you were up to speed with the roster of the board before we land," he said in his stoic way. "I also wanted to know if you were fine with bringing Brittany to meet everyone today."

Dick straightened up in surprise but ended up banging his head on the top of the fridge.

"That was not a request," Bruce said, not even looking up from his newspaper.

"But I kind of wanted to catch up with all of my..." he sighed, and nodded. "Fine. I'll bring Brittany."

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic. She is your girlfriend after all."

"Not entirely by my choice though," the young man whispered, grabbing a bottle of orange juice and a granola bar.

"Members of the board?" Bruce asked expectantly.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter one is complete. Please review and feel free to leave any criticisms or ideas. I can't wait to update with the League and rest of the team.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to Zatanna Carrile for reviewing! Thanks a bunch! Anyhoo, Brittany is going to be introduced really soon, she's just an OC with some interesting connections. Some questions will be answered soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The League for Peace, sometimes known as either the League or the board, was created almost ten years ago with the intent of contributing to the worldwide goal of making the earth safer for all people, with a specific focus on lower- and middle-class," Dick rattled off the speech like he had done countless times before. "The seven original founders are headed by the 'Big Three,' the three most powerful and influential people on the board. Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne," Dick's uncle nodded when his name came up. "And Diana Prince, make up the Big Three."

"Clark Kent is a representative, and head of the United Nations. He is popular with the lower class, coming from a small town in Kansas. Kent is considered to hold a place of large, yet diplomatic, world power, beccause he is the source of many multi-national as well as peace-bringing soulutions and ideas.

"Bruce Wayne is a multi-billionaire who runs his family's company: Wayne Enterprises. Wayne Enterprises is at the forefront of many scientific and technological fields that help create new methods to stop crime in urban areas. Wayne also helps sponser and fund other countries that support the League's motives.

"Diana Prince is the heir to the throne of a small island kingdom off the coast of Greece named Themyscira. Adding to the islands' mystery, the kingdom is comprised of over ninety percent women. Diana Prince is a large women's rights activist and campaigns for those rights in countries that do not consider women equal to men.

"The other four of the original founders are just as influential to the League as the Big Three. Barry Allen is the mayor of Central City, one of the top safest cities in the country. He is a former private investigator and scientist, and although he is not as well-known as some of the other members, Allen as procured a reputation of a very down-to-earth man and is known to incorporate his experiences as a P.I. to the Leagues' debates and proves to be a source of logical reasoning.

"Arthur Curry is another royal amongst the League's ranks. He is currently king of Posedonis, a chain of small islands in the tropics of the Indian Ocean. He adamantly protests agaisnt pollution and also started a non-profit chartity dedicated to cleaning up oceans around the world. Not much is known about Posedonis but it's king is well-known for being kind and formal.

"The last of the original founders, John Jones is a small businessman born in South Africa. He got the attention of the Big Three by exposing a financial oversight that had the potential to bring the world's economy to its knees. Jones is a soft-spoken man but incredibly knowledgeable about the world. He is sometimes under criticism because of his birth and works to end suffering in his home country.

"Oliver Queen was one of the first to be approached about joining the League outside of the original seven. He inhereited a large fortune from his family and helps fund many of the boards' projects. he had a notable 'playboy' reputation before coming back a changed man after becomign shipwrecked on a small island for five years. **(A/N: I love the Arrow tv show so I wanted to add a little of his backstory from there)**

"Dinah Lance was introduced to the League by her long-time boyfriend Oliver Queen. She is the top District Attorney for Star City. Lance is known for having a soft spot for helping the innocent, even if it is the harder course, and for helping a troubled soul and works to rehabilitate teens and children dealing with psychiatric trauma.

"Giovanni..."

"We should be landing soon," Bruce interrrupted. "That'll have to do for now."

* * *

**Okay that chapter was a little more exposition than I originally thought, but I will be posting soon. The next chapter will have a bit more drama *theatric swoon***

**B.R.B.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, I've already got chapter 3 up and running. This chapter is denfintely going to have more "action" with the team.**

**Please, always review. I love seeing feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Wayne Enterprises plane touched down on a private airfield on the outskirts of Washington D.C. Dick got into the car waiting for him and started driving to the apartament where Brittany and her father were staying for the conferences.

He drove for nearly twenty minutes and then waited for another half-hour for Brittaby to come to the door, even after he range the doorbell three times.

Dick sighed but quickly plastered a smile on his face when the door opened and his girlfriend came out and gave him a hug and hello-kiss.

"I missed you," she whispered in his ear, moving in for another kiss.

"Missed you too," he said, taking a step back and turned to shake hands with her father.

"Good to see you again Grayson," her father said roughly. "Make sure you stay out of trouble while you're at the Hall. I'll be heading back to Gotham in a few days and I trust that you'll keep my daughter safe."

"I will, sir," Dick said. "I'll tell Bruce that you'll be heading back."

Brittany's father gave her a quick hug, nodded to Dick and closed the door.

Dick escorted Brittany to his car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Ugh, this coat is infernal!" his girlfriend groaned, shrugging the black wool coat off her shoulders.

"You might want to keep that on; it gets kind of cold in D.C. in September."

"It's not like the conference is taking place outside. Besides, my dad's a police commissioner. I couldn't leave the house looking like this." She was wearing a tight, black miniskirt, a low-cut halter top, and high heels.

_I'm not sure you can leave most places looking like that_. Dick thought, pulling up to the Hall of Justice.

"The conference is taking place inside the Hall, the old headquarters of the League," he said, putting the car in park. "If you want, we can head in early and meet up with some old friends of mine."

In response, Brittany unbuckled her seat-belt and kissed him passionately, pinning him against the driver-side door.

"You know," she said, pushing his jacket off his shoulders. "Why don't we drive somewhere a little more...private?"

Dick tried to shake his head no, but Brittany just kissed him again.

* * *

"Hey Zee!" Megan called, rushing down to meet the limo that had just pulled up. "Hi Mr. Zatara!"

"Hi Meg!" Zatanna said, giving the smiling girl a hug. "What's new with you?"

"Oh, nothing much but...I'm engaged!"

"What?! When did this happen? To who?" Zatanna gushed as they walked over to where Raquel and Artemis were talking to Kaldur. "Did any of you know?"

"I just found out today, but I think Kaldur had been holding out on me," Raquel teased her boyfriend.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Kaldur said diplomatically. "And it is good to see everyone again."

"It's good to see you too. Nu-uh, Megan," Zatanna hooked her arm through the red-heads'. "You're not going anywhere until you spill. Big time!"

"Well Conner just asked me a few weeks..." Megan started before Artemis cut her off.

"Wait, Conner? I thought you were dating Logan-Kaldur's friend from Posedonis."

"No, gthat was a while ago," Megan said dejectedly. "We did date for a little bit, but it went south pretty soon. And I still had feelings for Conner, and Logan took that the wrong way and everything just blew up. But Conner and I started dating again; when we realized we still loved each other...he asked me! Oh, I can't wait! I mean we won't be getting married for a few years, but just to be engaged...!" Megan sighed excitedly.

"That's amazing Megan!" Raquel said. "Ugh. Look Zee: jerk alert. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Uh?" Zatanna asked, confused. She looked to where Artemis was pointing but only saw a dark-haired boy about her age walking up the steps with a red-head girl wearing way too little clothing to be comfortable. "I don't see anything...Oh my gosh. Is that Dick Grayson?"

"Yeah," Artemis glared. "And it looks like he's dating Brittany Gordon now. You know, Barbra Gordon's younger sister?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Zatanna asked, glancing from a glowering Artemis to Raquel's crossed arms and Kaldur's sheepish expression. "I remember Babs, she was pretty nice, and Dick Grayson was in the program too. Right?"

"Are you okay, Zatanna?" Megan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why?" Zatanna asked tentatively. "And will you guys quit staring at me like I've gone crazy?"

"Let's go!" Megan said, her perky personality reappearing. "I've got so much to tell you, and I'm sure Conner will want to say hello, _oh_, and there are some new kids who've been looking lost-the girl is from Themyscira and the boy is from Gotham..."

Zatanna nodded along while her friend chattered away, but she couldn't get the image of Dick Grayson out of her head.

"You sure you're okay Zee?" Raquel asked once they were inside. "You look really distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have this feeling that there's something I should know about Dick Grayson...but I just can't remember."

Artemis dropped back to walk with the other two girls. "I'm sure it's nothing major."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Zatanna said softly.

* * *

**So...what do you think? I hoped I got Megan's personality down, but any and all criticism is welcomed. Sorry it took so long to post, I thought I would finish it earlier. But it's up now, so I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I just have one thing to say before I get to the chapter: I welcome any and all criticism is welcome. However, there has been one person who has been posting long, irrelevant rants in the reviews and I would like to ask that you please stop. I relish feedback but these long posts have absolutely nothing to do with the story and I would like the reviews to be dedicated to just that: ****_reviews_****.**

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

Walking up the steps to the Hall of Justice was a lot harder than Dick originally thought it would be. He didn't think Brittany would be holding on to him so much or that she would keep trying to get another kiss out of him.

And he definitely underestimated the power of seeing _her_ again. Her dad had a hard enough time letting her join the program after what he called "the discovery," and Dick couldn't imagine how hard it must be to let her come back for the meetings.

_Of course she wants to come back_, he thought to himself. _All of her friends are here and besides, why would she want to talk to the guy who broke her heart?_

"Earth to Richard!" He snapped back into reality as Brittany used his full name. "Aren't you going to introduce me to all of your...friends."

"Of course," he said as they entered the back library, the room that the League's relatives had claimed as their own. But once the couple entered, the entire room turned to look at them. When Dick had last seen them, five years ago, they had all been young teenagers, but looking at them now, he saw that everyone was in their early twenties.

_That's just one aspect that's changed, _Dick thought to himself.

"Dick," Brittany urged. tightening her grip on his arm.

"Right. Sorry. Um, Britt, this is Conner, Megan, Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis," he said showing Brittany to a small group in the center of the room. Megan and Kaldur said _hi_ politely, while Conner and Wally offered gruff, head-jerks in acknowledgement. Artemis hardly looked at Brittany and instead glared daggers at Dick. "Oh, and here comes Raquel and..." he trailed off but thankfully she stepped in.

"I'm Zatanna," she said sticking out her hand but Brittany just ignored the gesture.

"I trust there will be no problems among yourselves," Bruce said walking in with Diana Prince and followed by a pair of teenagers. The millionaire directed his statement to the whole group but his gaze was focused in on the awkward triangle of Brittany, Dick, and Zatanna.

"These must be the new kids," Zatanna whispered to Raquel.

"This is my sister, Cassandra," Diana said, nudging the blonde girl forward.

"You sure it's her sister?" Wally whispered sarcastically, but Artemis whacked him upside the head, nodding in the direction of the glaring princess.

"H-Hi," the teen girl said, nervously eyeing the roomful of young adults around her. "I go by Cassie, though, not Cassandra."

"I'm Tim Dark," the boy said, before Bruce could announce him.

"Wait here," Bruce said. "The League's initial meeting will be taking place soon, and it is imperative that everyone needs to _stay put_. The conferences will be taking place for at least two weeks."

Without another word the two adults turned to a wall behind them and stood in front of a scanner.

_Recognized. Bruce Wayne. 02._

_Recognized. Diana Prince. 03._

"Whoa!" Cassie and Tim said in unison as their relatives dissolved one at a time into yellow-colored light.

"Do not worry," Kaldur said. "It is zeta beam technology. It allows Leaguers to effectively teleport to different locations around the planet. As well as special outposts underwater and in space. As long as there is a receiving zeta platform, they will be able to appear almost instantaneously."

The two new kids' eyes widened in awe and horror until Wally threw his arms around Cassie and Tim's shoulders. "It's cool!" the red-head said. "Everyone uses the zeta tech. Everyone here has had access to the zeta tubes at one point. It's really useful for sneaking out."

"Wally!" Artemis exclaimed, once again whacking her boyfriend upside the head. "Don't put any ideas into their heads."

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea," Brittany said, speaking up for the first time. "Why not use it to sneak out? You can go anywhere you want. And besides, it's not like there are any good clubs in D.C. anyway."

"The League can check the log and they'd know who'd gone where," Raquel admonished. "We wouldn't make it into the tubes before they caught us."

Brittany just flipped her hair and dragged Dick away from the group, while Conner and Wally flashed their friend sympathetic looks.

Zatanna noticed Megan and Raquel were staring at her, while Artemis hadn't broken her glare with Dick's retreating back.

"She seems...nice," Zatanna said slowly.

"You know what she is," Raquel scoffed. "But you're just too nice to say it."

"I'm sure she's a good person," Megan said. "Once you get to know her."

"Come on guys," Wally said, linking his arms through Tim and Cassie's. "Care to take a tour of the Hall? Listen to some awesome stories?"

Tim looked like a mixture of annoyance and amusement, while Cassie blushed.

"I too, believe that a tour is in order," Kaldur agreed. "Megan, Conner, would you like to lead the way?"

"Sure!" Megan said excitedly, pulling her fiance by the arm to the front of the group. "Well this is obviously the League for Peace's library..."

The rest of the young adults filed out of the library until only Dick, Brittany, and Zatanna were left.

"Do you mind?" Brittany asked cruelly.

Zatanna flashed one more look at Dick and left the two alone.

* * *

**So what will happen between Dick and Brittany. Please leave your guesses and suggestions in the reviews below.**

**Lost Girl out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, shout to TheBirdandTheMagician for reviewing chapter 4 and giving ideas for part of this chapter. And I'm so sorry for the large gap between chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany turned her lips upwards and blew hair out of her eyes as her boyfriend watched Zatanna follow the rest of Dick's friends out of the library.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Dick asked, turning back to the pouting red-head.

"I was just wondering, if you can tell me more about this...program you were in?"

"It was just a way for the relatives-nephews, sons, daughters-of members of the League to get to know one another. Most of us were lonely when our relatives were working with the League," he trailed off when he realized that Brittany was just glancing around the room and edging closer to him. "But, I don't think that's what you really wanted to talk to me about."

"Nope," Brittany said unapologetic. "But I did really want to know if There were any...relationships from a few years ago you wanted to tell me about?"

"What?" Dick asked in disbelief. "I was fourteen when I had last seen these people. Even if I did have any relationships, they're long over."

"Good then. Because I was also wondering if you were thinking of a gift. You know for our four year anniversary? Because I saw a diamond necklace that would be an _amazing_ gift."

"I mean, I don't know Britt," Dick said, uncertainly. "Diamonds are kind of expensive; I'm not a millionaire you know." He said with a little laugh.

"You are a millionaire's nephew, though," Brittany persuaded, clasping her hands around his neck and pulled him backwards towards the wall.

Dick tried to come up with a good reason to say no, but had to brace his hands against the wall.

"Please baby," she hooked her fingers through Dick's belt loops and pulled him against her; her strength surprised him and he braced himself with his forearms.

"I'll see what I can do," he relented.

"Thank you," she said, pulling him closer and kissed passionately. She arched her back and pressed her hips against his.

She deepened the kiss as he tried to pull back slightly but she just kept herself glued to him.

* * *

Raquel trailed the back of the tour group and tried not to sigh when Kaldur politely excuse himself and move to the front with Megan and Conner.

She let out a sigh, but quickly sucked the breath back in when Zatanna walked up. "What's up Zee?"

"Not much," she said. "But something's wrong with you. What's bothering you?"

"Just, Kaldur is so...professional and clam..." Raquel started.

"And that's a bad thing?" Zatanna asked.

"No, it's not but sometimes, I don't know, sometimes I feel like he would want someone who is just as serious as him."

"Raquel, Kaldur..." Zee trailed off, remembering her own inexperience with boys. "I don't have any right answer for that. Only you can square that away with Kaldur. The two of you have been dating for almost five years, you should be able to talk to him."

Raquel sighed, "I guess you're right."

Zatanna smiled and gave her friends' shoulder a light squeeze. "Oh, crap! I forgot my purse in the library, I'll be right..."

Raquel shook her head. "It's cool. We should be heading back there soon.

"And here we are at the League's trophy room," Megan said from the front of the group.

"Trophies?" Cassie asked. "Like the golden type things or like souvenirs?"

"Not souvenirs," Wally said. "That's more of my thing, but the 'trophy room' is more of a giant room where the TVs play recaps of all the League's endeavors."

"So it's like a shrine to their own efforts," Tim said sarcastically.

"That's one way to look at it," Conner snorted.

"Where are Dick and Brittany?" Artemis asked, scanning the crowd.

"I left them at the library," Zatanna said, moving to the front of the groups.

"Um, we're right here," Brittany said, as she and Dick walked up to group arm-in-arm. "Aren't these the zeta tube thingys you guys were talking about?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Wally asked.

"Because of the sign."

"Oh."

"Why don't we see if these things still work?" Kaldur suggested.

"But wouldn't that be going against what Bruce Wayne said?" Raquel asked, looking at her boyfriend in surprise.

"I thought it would be a...fun thing to do."

"Let's fire them up!" Wally said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Let's go you overgrown five-year-old," Artemis said, dragging him over to the panels by the zeta tubes.

"I'm going to go help out," Dick said, dislodging Brittany.

Within a few minutes Wally and Dick had restarted the zeta tubes and were ready to transport the group.

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked, watching nervously with Tim.

"Mount Justice," Megan said excitedly. "It was where we, hung out and slept while our relatives were working on League stuff."

"Cool!" Cassie perked up.

Wally tapped in the coordinates for Mount Justice and the mechanics of the tubes started firing and the tubes lit up with a golden light.

_Recognized. Conner Kent. B-04_

_Recognized. Megan Morris. B-05_

_Recognized. Wallace West. B-03_

_Recognized. Artemis Crock. B-06_

_Recognized. Kaldur'ahm. B-02_

_Recognized. Raquel Ervin. B-09_

Dick typed in some extra codes to let the new kids and Brittany through.

_Override. Richard Grayson. B-01._

_Recognized. Cassandra Sandsmark. A-04_

_Recognized. Timothy Drake. A-05_

_Recognized. Brittany Gordon. A-06_

"Are you sure about this?" Zatanna asked, nervously glancing at the tubes.

Dick looked behind him, acutely aware of the fact that him and Zatanna were the only two left in the hall. "You've gone through the tubes before. Why are you so worried?"

"i don't remember zeta-ing anywhere," Zatanna said. "My dad always drove me places when we went on League business."

"You mean, you don't remember zeta-ing _anywhere_?" Dick asked confused. "We, the group I mean, used it all the time."

"Huh, I don't remember any of that."

"You'll be fine," he said, taking her hand. "It'll be fine. Just remember to breath and if it really scares you, just close your eyes."

Zatanna took a deep breath, nodded, and closed her eyes. Dick smothered a tingle of joy that settled in his stomach when he saw the trust in her face. He lead her to the zeta tubes.

He went to let go of her hand, but she squeezed his hand tightly and then released ti.

_Recognized. Zatanna Zatara. B-08_

_Recognized. Richard Grayson. B-01_

As Dick's eyes readjusted to the light, he saw the entire group gathered in the main hall waiting. Zatanna looked at him, relieved, and went to talk with Artemis.

"What are you doing?" Dick heard a growl from behind him.

Megan and Cassie let out small shrieks, while Conner and Artemis rolled their eyes.

"Good job, Romeo," Wally chided, nudging Dick in the side.

"Shut up," Dick whispered.

"What are you doing here, Bruce?" Tim asked.

* * *

**Once again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker than this one. As always review or comment below!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long break (again) between updates. But here is the next chapter. FYI, I'm tweaking the concept a bit, making it like 24, and having everything happen in a day (24 hours).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Explanation. Now," Bruce Wayne growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Wayne," Megan started.

"Bruce," Dick said, trying to ignore the fact that all of his friends were looking at him in expectancy.

"It was my idea," Kaldur confessed. "Mr. Wayne, I thought it would have been a nostalgic idea to revisit the site of many memorable events."

Bruce Wayne took a deep breath and looked at each of the young adults in turn. "Fine. The League's conferences will be taking place all day. The original members can show Cassie and Tim around the Cave. I'm sure you can find some food in Happy Harbor. Do not destroy the Cave."

Without another word, Bruce turned to the zeta tubes and was gone in an instant.

"Well then," Wally said, breaking the silence. "What to do now?"

"Wally," Artemis groaned. "Please stop making a scene."

Tim Drake and Cassie Sandsmark looked at each other, both were a little uncomfortable with the endless bantering between Wally and Artemis.

"The news is running all-day coverage on the League's conferences," Zatanna said. "Do you guys want to watch it?"

"Please," Brittany scoffed. "Who wants to watch the boring conferences? Why don't we head to the beach?"

"I'm with Zatanna on this one," Dick said looking at his girlfriend. "The League's conferences will deal with a lot of different issues. They could be interesting."

Brittany huffed and rolled her eyes, but stayed silent.

"Why don't we take a vote?" Kaldur suggested, ever the diplomat. "Who ever wishes to stay and watch the conferences, raise their hand."

Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna, Dick, Raquel, and Cassie raised their hands. Brittany pouted, and crossed her arms dramatically.

"Let's go!" Megan chirped and lead the group over to the large living room and turned the huge flat screen on.

"Almost the entire League is assembled on the steps of the Hall of Justice, ready to begin the conferences," Cat Grant, a news reporter, announced. "U.N. Ambassador Clark Kent is ready to address the media about the conferences."

"The main conferences will take place all day today, but several clean-up conferences will be taking place over these next few days. A private location has been arranged so that the League cannot be disturbed during conferences."

Immediately an onslaught of protests came from the media reporters, but Kent as well as the other Leaguers with him disappeared into the Hall.

"They're heading up to the Watchtower," Wally said blatantly but was immediately whacked in the head by Artemis.

"Wally," Megan countered. "The League just wants some privacy for their conferences."

The group turned back to the television when G. Gordon Godfrey's shrill voice pierced the silence. "So...the League for Peace has a 'private' location for their conferences. What else are they hiding from the public eye? They _claim_ to be working towards peace but what if _Wayne Enterprises_ starts making _weapons_ to use against the public. What if _Giovanni Zatarra_, the so-called magician, starts using those _illusionist powers_ to make our hard-earned money..._disappear_?!"

The Cave was silent, the entire team, looking at either Dick or Zatanna. Cassie and Tim were looking at each other in confusion.

"Zee," Artemis said, her eyes softening at the shock on her friends face.

"Dick?" Megan asked hesitantly, but the dark-haired young man just stormed out of the room, followed quickly by Zatanna.

* * *

_How could they do that?_ Zatanna thought, in disbelief. _My father...probably the only person on the League who hasn't made any public enemies._

"Uh," Zatanna's breath was knocked out of her as she ran into a tall body. "I'm so sorry." She looked up and was staring into the dark blue eyes of Richard Grayson.

"I wasn't looking where I was going," Dick apologized, his voice thick.

Zatanna turned away and covered her mouth. _Do not cry. Do not cry._ She told herself but when she felt strong arms around her shoulders she broke down.

"What's wrong, Ze-Zatanna?" Dick prayed that she hadn't heard him almost use her nickname, trying not sound too familiar.

"It's G. Gordon," she said, leaning out of Dick's embrace. "Why would he try and focus suspicion on the League. On my dad? He hasn't done _anything_ to offend anyone. Least of all Godfrey."

"That man thrives off the suspicion and anger of his viewers. He was just trying to make the League look bad."

"I guess," Zatanna said, wiping her eyes, trying to hide her blush. "I just didn't think anyone could be that spiteful."

Dick had nothing to say. Zatanna was fiercely loyal to her father, and her mind tried to comprehend the evil in the world. "I don't think Godfrey knew who he was talking about."

Zatanna looked at him in confusion, as his signature smile appeared. "Because when he threatens the Zatara family, he threatens me."

She looked at his smiling face and laughed. "Thank you, Dick. You...have no idea how much that means to me."

Dick smiled and pulled the dark-haired young woman into another embrace. _No Zee,_ he thought, gently looking into Zatanna's shoulder. _You have no idea how much this means to me._

* * *

**So this was really more of a transition chapter. Stay tuned for more of the action and I seriously want your input on the 24-type idea. This would have the events of the story taking place in a day. I really, really, want your opinion on this concept.**

**R&R :-)**


End file.
